Chasing Pavements
by ethereallie
Summary: Can two people really just be "Friends with Benefits"? a songfic based on the song "Chasing Pavements" by Adele. Enjoy reading! :


"That was nice…" Draco Malfoy grunted as he sat himself on the edge of his messy bed. He gingerly picked up his discarded wand and summoned himself a clean white beater and sweat pants.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his blunt statement and began pulling the white satin sheets to cover her body. She shifted herself on his bed and began looking for her clothes; she caught her undergarments and began dressing.

Draco stood up and walked towards his desk; he grabbed a packet of cigarette and lit one stick.

"I wish you would quit that horrid thing; it will kill you" Hermione said as she fasten her black lace top.

Draco smirked and took a lung full; "Do I hear concern there Granger?" he teased.

Hermione stood up from the bed and fixed her skirt; she then slipped on her high heeled stilettos and grabbed her bulky bag. "So what if I am being concern? She asked irritably. "And stop calling me Granger! For Merlin's sake!" she added.

Draco laughed out loud and began shaking his head slowly; "What's wrong with Granger? I always call you that" he replied nonchalantly.

Hermione paused for a moment and turned her back on him. She began rummaging her bag and grimaced; "Nothing…it's just…it doesn't sound right is all …" she murmured.

Draco raised his brow and leaned on his desk.

Hermione pulled out her _Blackberry_ and browsed through it lazily; "You have to be in the office at 8 am sharp tomorrow; you need to sign some contracts" she said.

Draco puffed another lung full of smoke; "I'll be there" he replied.

Hermione just nodded and began putting her things inside her bag again; she pulled her wavy curls into a high pony tail and grabbed her wand from the bed. She placed her bag on her shoulders and faced Draco.

Draco stared at her and asked; "You leaving?"

Hermione checked her watch and just nodded; "I'll see you tomorrow...goodnight" she whispered.

Draco made his way towards her but she disappeared even before he came close. "Bugger!" he swore.

Hermione appeared inside her flat and sighed; she dropped her heavy bag on the floor and took off her stilettos. She moodily walked towards her favourite loveseat and slumped on it; she closed her eyes tightly and felt a dull ache in her chest. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. "Sooner or later you know this has to stop...you're just one of _them_..." she added bitterly.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've made up my mind;<em>_don't need to think it over…_

_If I'm wrong I am right__, __don't need to look no further..._

_This ain't lust...I know this is love"_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione sleepily unlocked her office and padded inside; she dropped her bag unceremoniously and sat on her lumpy couch. She was about to doze off to sleep when she heard a faint knock on her door.<p>

"Hermione?" a cheery voice called out.

Hermione yawned and took a deep breath; "Come in" she said.

The door opened and a blonde haired witch entered; "You look like hell" Pansy said.

Hermione opened her eyes and groaned; "Very well spotted Pansy, what in Merlin's beard are you doing in my office this early?" she asked.

Pansy chuckled and sat beside her; "I've got nothing to do so I thought of visiting you, why? Am I not allowed to visit you anymore?" she asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her legs; "Of course not, you're always welcome here and you know that...it's just not like you to wake up _this _early" she joked.

Pansy rolled her eyes and fiddled with her wand; "You're still buckets of laugh Mimi" she said sarcastically. She then surveyed her friend's office and frowned; "I don't like your office, it's too...plain" she said distastefully.

"Tell me about it, I don't have time to fix it though..." Hermione replied.

Pansy smiled and scooted closer like an excited child; "I can always help..." she said.

Hermione raised a brow; "Who are you? What did you do to my friend?" she asked.

Pansy pouted; "Why are you being so mean...I just wanted to help..." she replied.

Hermione chuckled; "I'm just kidding Pans..." she said.

Pansy smiled; "So you're letting me renovate this hovel you call an office?" she said.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "I might, if you stop insulting it" she replied.

Pansy beamed and hugged Hermione; "Thank you! Merlin knows I need something to occupy my mind..." she said.

Hermione patted Pansy's back comfortingly and pulled away; "Want to go grab coffee before you start mutilating this place?" she teased.

Pansy chuckled and stood up; "Your treat?" she asked.

Hermione also stood up and summoned her wallet; "Well if I will pay then I get to choose where we should get coffee, deal?" she bargained.

Pansy raised a brow; "Why do I feel that I will not like this?" she asked.

Hermione smiled like a Cheshire cat and began pulling Pansy towards the door; "Don't be such a ninny Pans, I'm sure you like it there" she said mischievously.

Pansy followed Hermione; "Now that makes me more nervous!" she exclaimed.

"Where are we again?" Pansy asked distractedly.

Hermione smiled as she led her friend towards the two comfortable looking couches; "Starbucks, like it?" she asked.

Pansy sat on the couch and crossed her legs elegantly; "This place is passable..." she sniffed snobbishly.

Hermione sat in front of her and raised her brow; "Passable?" she asked.

Pansy broke into a huge smile; "Oh alright! I like it, it's classy!" she replied excitedly.

Hermione chuckled; "I know right? That's why I opted to take you here instead of Diagon Alley!" she replied.

Pansy nodded as she surveyed her surroundings; "So what are we having?" she asked.

Hermione thought for awhile and bit her lip; "I think I'll have Iced Caramel Macchiato and a Banoffee pie" she replied.

Pansy stared at her blankly.

"Oh I forgot! What do you want? Coffee or tea?" Hermione asked.

Pansy breathed a sigh of relief; "I thought you forgot! Well since it's my first time here, what do you suggest?" she asked.

"Coffee or Tea?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely Coffee" Pansy replied.

"Iced, Hot or Frappe?" Hermione asked.

"What in the world is a frappe?" Pansy asked confusedly.

Hermione smiled; "It's like a fruit shake but it's definitely coffee, lots of whipped cream and chocolate drizzle" she replied.

Pansy smiled; "That sounds delectable, I think I'll have that!" she replied.

Hermione nodded; "Fine choice, how about pastries or cakes? Do you fancy anything?" she asked.

Pansy bit her lip as she glanced at the selection; "I will let you choose for me" she replied.

Hermione smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"I'll place our order, why?" Hermione replied.

Pansy stared at her incredulously; "You mean they don't have servers here?" she asked.

Hermione chuckled; "Don't sweat it love, they don't. Just sit back and relax" she replied.

After a couple of minutes Hermione came back carrying a tray full of their order; she placed a strange looking cake in front of Pansy and sat in front of her.

Pansy stared at her plate; "Is this good?" she asked.

Hermione laughed as she digs into her pie; "Try it and you be the judge" she said.

Pansy carefully poked her cake with her fork and sliced a piece; she chewed slowly and smiled.

"Good?" Hermione asked as took a sip of her coffee.

Pansy smiled; "It's heavenly! What do you call this thing?" she asked eagerly.

"Chocolate Lava Cake, its divine right?" Hermione replied.

Pansy took another bite and nodded; "Indeed!" she replied.

Hermione took a bite of her own pie and smiled.

Pansy carefully lifted her frappe and took a sip; "So tell me Mimi, what's new?" she asked.

Hermione raised a brow; "What do you mean new? Nothing's new" she replied.

Pansy stared at Hermione and leaned back; she crossed her arms on her chest and raised a pale brow. "Common' spit it out..." she said.

"Whatever do you mean Pans?" Hermione asked.

"When I came into your office you're almost dead to your feet and don't tell me you've been busy with work because I came into your office last night and you're not even there" Pansy said.

Hermione frowned; "Are you stalking me?" she asked.

Pansy rolled her eyes; "Stalking? Is that what you call it nowadays?" she feigned hurt.

Hermione snorted; "Yes, that's what I call it, especially when I just saw you a couple of days ago" she replied.

Pansy looked affronted; "It's been ages!" she said.

Hermione sniffed; "Ages? Merlin Pans, I just saw you last Monday and it's just Wednesday!" she replied.

"Well it still doesn't count as stalking and what's wrong with being concern, you make it sound so hideous!" Pansy said.

Hermione drank her coffee and shook her head; "Okay you win Pans!" she said.

Pansy beamed; "I know I'm right!" she said.

Hermione chuckled.

Pansy took another bite of her cake and smiled; "So, ready to spill your guts?" she asked casually.

Hermione sipped her coffee and looked away; "I have nothing to spill Pans" she replied.

Pansy took a deep breath and leaned on her seat; "Have you seen Draco lately?" she asked carefully.

Hermione stiffened.

Pansy studied her carefully and sighed; "I've known for a long time, you know..." she said softly.

Hermione's head snapped towards Pansy as she felt her heart thump wildly inside her chest; "What do you mean? I don't have anything to do with him, he's just my boss...is all..." she replied.

Pansy rolled her eyes; "Tell me, does your job include being in his pad and leaving your jacket?" she asked carefully.

Hermione swallowed hard and looked away; "I don't know what you're talking about..." she replied.

Pansy leaned forward and captured her hands; "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready, you know...I just want you to be careful..." she said.

Hermione sighed and stared at Pansy's azure eyes; "Why are you telling me these things?" she asked.

Pansy gave a gentle squeeze and sighed; "I've known Draco all my life and I just don't want you to get hurt..." she said.

Hermione let out a small smile; "It's really nothing Pans, I won't get hurt, thanks for the warning though..." she replied.

Pansy nodded and smiled; "So since we got that out of the way, can you like share what's been going on?" she said.

Hermione giggled; "Oh Pans! There's really nothing to tell, Swear to Merlin!" she said.

Pansy pouted; "Hmph! You're really not sharing ey?" she asked.

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Well just be careful with him...I don't trust him when it comes to relationships...he can be very hurtful...I should know, I've been in love with him once after all" Pansy said seriously.

Hermione smiled; "Don't worry about me Pans, this is nothing serious just fooling around I guess...just having fun" she replied.

Pansy sighed and began sipping again; she was about to say something but she instantly froze and just stared.

Hermione raised a brow and followed her friends gaze; her heart almost stopped when she saw who just came in.

"Oh Draco! How did you know that I simply adore this place?" Astoria said sweetly.

Draco smiled widely and pulled Astoria to his chest; "Of course I know! Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

Astoria giggled and placed a chaste kiss on his jaw; "You never fail to surprise me Draco Malfoy!" she said.

Draco smirked as he pulled the witch towards the counter; "Hi Good Morning; One Venti Cafe Americano with one shot of espresso and One Venti Cafe Latte for this beautiful lass beside me" he said while winking at Astoria.

Astoria giggled.

Draco paid for the coffee and pulled Astoria towards the bar; he leaned forward and began whispering and Astoria can't stop giggling.

Hermione quickly averted her gaze and took a deep calming breath; she composed herself and cleared her throat.

Pansy tugged on her arm and smiled sadly; "Do you want to leave?" she asked.

Hermione felt her eyes tearing up but tried her best to keep them at bay; "No...Why would we?" she asked bravely.

Pansy sighed; "You don't have to see this...you know?" she said softly.

Hermione tried to smile but end up grimacing; she grabbed her coffee and took a large gulp.

Pansy just shook her head and picked her bag; she rummaged through its contents and pulled something out of it. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed.

Hermione just stared.

Pansy pulled out a packet of cigarette and plucked one; she lit a stick and inhaled a lungful.

"Can I have a one?" Hermione asked.

Pansy stared at her and raised a brow; "You don't smoke Mimi, why are you asking for one?" she asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Are you giving me one or not?" she asked.

Pansy shook her head and handed her a stick.

Hermione lit the fag and took a lungful; she leaned on her seat and puffed.

Pansy stared at her incredulously; "You know how to smoke?" she asked.

Hermione chuckled; "I smoke occasionally..." she admitted.

Pansy smiled; "So what's the occasion then?" she teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took another lungful.

Pansy shook her head and lit her second stick; she was about to say something when she heard someone call her name.

"Pansy is that you?" Astoria called out.

Pansy gritted her teeth as she threw Astoria a huge fake smile; she then turned to face Hermione and whispered tersely. "We should've bolted when we had the chance to!"

Hermione chuckled at her friend and took another stick from the pack; she lit another one and tried to ignore the aching on her chest.

"Draco, look its Pansy!" Astoria gushed as she tugged on Draco's arm.

Draco quickly turned around and saw her childhood friend in the midst of smoke; he narrowed his eyes when he saw a familiar bushy haired girl puffing like a chimney.

"Oh no Mimi, their coming..." Pansy warned through her teeth.

Hermione stiffened; she took a deep breath and grabbed her coffee from the table.

Draco stopped in front of them and glared; "Morning ladies" he greeted.

Pansy smiled; "Morning Draco, I don't think I have to introduce you to Ms. Granger as you are well acquainted already" she said.

"Morning Malfoy" Hermione said casually.

Draco glared at Hermione.

Astoria cleared her throat and smiled widely; "Morning Pansy and Hermione! Lovely day, isn't it?" she said jovially

Pansy smiled; "Indeed it is..." she replied.

"I didn't know you smoke Granger?" Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Of course you wouldn't know, it's not on my file" she replied stoically.

Pansy snorted.

Draco gritted his teeth; "Astoria, would you be a dear and go to the counter to fetch us some croissants...I forgot that" he said not taking his eyes of Hermione.

Astoria smiled widely; "Of course, Pansy dear would you mind coming with me? I have a question I need to ask you..." she replied.

Pansy obliged and stood up; she gave Hermione a meaningful look and followed Astoria.

Hermione took another lungful and puffed.

Draco made sure they we're out of site when he ungracefully plucked the fag out of Hermione's hand.

"Hey!" Hermione whined.

Draco sat in front of her and shoved the fag on the ashtray; "What are you playing at? You don't smoke!" he said.

Hermione raised her brow and leaned on her seat; "Like what I said, you wouldn't know because it's not on my file but it doesn't mean I don't" she replied.

Draco glared at her; "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up; "Nothing that concerns you Malfoy" she replied casually.

Draco also stood; "Where are you going?" he asked.

Hermione grabbed Pansy's bag and her coffee; "I'm going back to the office, I have work you know" she replied.

Draco tugged on her arm; "Meet me later Granger" he whispered.

Hermione glared at Draco and then at Astoria; "I don't think you would need me for _that" _she said disdainfully.

Draco huffed; "Get your mind of the gutter Granger, I need you to look over some papers" he replied.

Hermione eyed him carefully; "I'll send my secretary to fetch the papers later" she replied and began walking towards the counter.

Draco gritted his teeth as he stared.

"Can we go now Pans?" Hermione asked.

Pansy eyed Draco and grabbed her bag from her friend; "Yes, I believe we have some work to do" she replied. She then turned to Astoria and smiled; "I need to go now, I'll send his card to you by owl" she said.

Astoria beamed; "Thank you so much Pans! Merlin knows I can't handle this wedding by myself!" she exclaimed.

Hermione felt her heart twitch but kept her face emotionless.

Draco sauntered towards them and pulled Astoria towards him.

Pansy threw him a dirty look and hooked her arms with Hermione; "We'll we better go, still have to get started with work, you know" she said while whisking Hermione towards the door.

"I'll see you later Granger!" Draco yelled.

Hermione quickly pushed the door and went out; she hastily walked away but stopped when Pansy tugged on her arm.

Hermione faced Pansy with a faltering smiled painted on her lips; "Should we start re-decorating now?" she asked.

Pansy stared at Hermione for a couple of seconds and sighed; she pulled Hermione into an abrupt hug and closed her azure eyes. "You don't have to hide it every time love..." she whispered.

Hermione buried her face into Pansy's neck and stifled a sob; "I didn't know they we're getting married...Oh god, I'm so stupid..." she murmured softly.

Pansy soothed her back comfortingly and began pulling her towards the apparition point; "I'll apparate us back to your flat so hold tight" she said.

Hermione began protesting but they both vanished with a loud crack.

* * *

><p>"But if I tell the world I'll never say<p>

enough 'cause it was not said to you and that's exactly

what I need to do if I end up with you..."

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy angrily sauntered towards his office and slammed the door shut; he padded towards his desk and sat unceremoniously. "Annoying little bint! Brushing me off like that and now skiving off from work without permission! And to think I just saw her awhile ago, what's the hell is wrong with this picture! Argh!" he screamed.<p>

A faint knock on the door brought him back from his reverie; "Who the hell is it?" he snarled.

"I'm Ms. Granger's assistant Sir..."

Draco felt his anger for Granger doubled; "Get in!" he replied.

The door opened and a shaking blonde-haired woman stepped in; "My name is Betsy and I—I came here Mr. Malfoy Sir, because Ms. Hermione said that you have pp—papers that she needs to look over..." she said nervously.

Draco grounded his jaw; "Tell Ms. Granger that I WILL ONLY GIVE THOSE DAMNED PAPERS IF SHE WILL GET IT HERSELF, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he exploded.

Betsy nodded briskly and began scampering towards the door.

Draco took deep calming breaths and leaned on his chair; he closed his eyes tightly clenched his fist.

"Draco would kill me if he finds out that I'm not at the office" Hermione said while wiping the stray tears that stained her cheeks.

Pansy huffed; "To hell with Draco! Let the git wonder! Sodding bastard, that's what he is!" she said irately.

Hermione sniffed and sat on her bed; "So much for playing around ey?" she said.

Pansy sat beside her and bumped her shoulder; "I've always know you're lying when you said that, horrible liars you Gryffindor lot" she teased.

Hermione chuckled and took a deep breath; "I'm a mess..." she said.

"You're not...he's just a bastard is all" Pansy replied.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Want me to round the girls up for a drink?" Pansy asked.

Hermione thought for awhile; "Who are you going to call?" she asked.

Pansy bit her lip and thought for awhile; "Hmmmnn, how about Ginny and Millie?" she suggested.

Hermione smiled and nodded; "Should I firecall them?" she said while standing up.

Pansy pushed her back and stood; "You stay still love, I'll round 'em up and get the booze!" she said happily.

* * *

><p>"<em>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements<em>

_Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place should I leave it there_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere...__"_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione arrived at the office earlier than what she would have liked; she wasn't needed till 8:30 am but she found herself idly walking towards the company's entrance. She greeted some colleagues that passed her by whilst walking leisurely towards the lifts; she was waiting for the doors to open when she heard a familiar drawl followed by a high pitch giggle. She felt her whole body stiffen when she realized who's standing behind her; "oh Merlin why can't you spare me just for one day" she thought glumly.<p>

"Morning Granger; your early today" Draco said somewhat pleasantly.

Hermione forced out a smile and turned to face them; "Morning Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Greengrass" she greeted coolly.

Astoria giggled as she clung to Draco's left arm; "Pish posh, call me Astoria and stop being so formal Hermione" she said while smiling.

Hermione smiled at the blonde haired woman and nodded; "Okay.I'll call you Astoria then" she replied.

Astoria smiled; "That's better, Ms. Greengrass is like my older sister" she replied.

Hermione chuckled lightly and nodded; "Daphne." she replied. She was about to say more but was cut off when her phone vibrated inside her bag; she threw Astoria an apologetic look and muttered "Excuse me". She turned her back on them and began browsing her phone; the lifts opened but she didn't seem to take notice.

Astoria pulled Draco and he stared at Hermione quizzically; he held the door open for her but she didn't seem to budge.

He huffed indignantly and grabbed her arm to pull her in; "Granger I swear I will throw that bloody thing away" he said.

Hermione muttered a quick excuse and continued fiddling her phone; trying her best to act normal.

Draco shot the brunette woman an annoyed look and was about to say something to ruffle her feathers but Astoria suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and began kissing his neck.

"I miss you Babe...(kiss)...when can we schedule...(Kiss)...our alone time, it's been a week. (Kiss)...since we last...(kiss)...you know...(kiss)..." Astoria mumbled as she kept on nuzzling his neck.

Hermione felt her blood froze as Astoria's words sink in: instantly she felt her knees tremble and her chest began constricting. "A week? The bloody prick didn't even have the decency to shag us one at a time? The bloody sodding...-"

Draco winced as he tried to disentangle Astoria's arms around his waist; he threw Hermione a worried look and began to chastise Astoria. "What in Merlin's name are you saying woman! This is not the right place and the right time to talk about _**that**_" he said.

Astoria pouted and huffed; "It's only you, Hermione and I. I'm sure Hermione knows all about us, so why should you be ashamed?" she asked.

Hermione was feeling faint, she wasn't hearing anything clearly anymore; her heart was thumping so loud in her ear and her hands are shaking involuntarily. She wanted to run away so bad; she wanted to just grab her wand and disappear in an instant. She didn't expect that it would hurt this much; she knew before hand that she's not the only one that he's screwing, but why does it feel like she's suddenly suffocating. She never even assumed that she will be the only one but damn, hearing it from another one's lips, seeing them together...it really did blow everything she thought she knew and thought she can handle. The game their playing has already touched dangerous grounds and she'd be damned if she let her heart break further- "bloody hell! Did I just admit that? Oh Merlin" she thought.

Draco stiffened and felt blood drain his face; he wanted to hex Astoria's big mouth and wanted to haul Granger at the same time to see her reaction. He never wanted it to get this far; he never intended for Granger to see and hear all those lascivious things he'd been doing. Draco knows he's no prince charming but he's also not an evil prick that gloats about every apple he tastes.

"Babe?" Astoria said as he tugged on his arms.

The door of the lift suddenly opened and Hermione instantly took the opportunity to bolt out; she hastily walked out of the torture chamber and began striding towards the corridor without looking back.

"Granger!" Draco called out.

Hermione suddenly stopped one her tracks and took a deep shaky breath; she voided her face of any trace of emotion and turned to face them. "Is there anything you need Mr. Malfoy?" she asked distantly

Draco was taken aback by her tone and felt shiver run down his spine; he felt the urge to run towards her and apologize but somehow he knew better than to push her more. "That's not your way...our office is on the other side" he said lamely.

Hermione's face remained stoic as she stared at him directly; "My shift starts at 8.30 and it's still early, anyway I don't want to stay there when I'm clearly not needed" she replied nonchalantly. She began walking away again but stopped; she turned around and graced them with a huge detached smile; "And oh, I don't want to impose as well; I know you and Astoria have a lot of more _**important**_ things to do, I'm sure." she added disdainfully while throwing Astoria a meaningful look.

Astoria nodded enthusiastically and shot Hermione a very thankful smile; "See sweetie? She understands! Now come on and make up to me" she said seductively.

Hermione chuckled humourlessly and shook her head; "Don't keep your fiancé waiting Mr. Malfoy, it's not polite" she said.

Draco was about to reply but was cut off instantly by Astoria's squeak.

"Fiancé? So you're finally telling people that we're a couple? That's wonderful Dray! I'll go ahead and owl mother later, I'm sure they'll be happy to know that will be making it official to the public" Astoria beamed.

Draco winced at the high pitch giggles and turned to glare at Hermione; he was about to scold her but he held his mouth when he saw the look in her eyes.

Hermione quickly turned her back on them and quietly sauntered away.

Draco stood rooted on the ground as he gazed at Hermione's back; he felt something stir inside his chest when he realized that she looked kind off hurt.

"Dray?" Astoria nudged him.

Draco snapped back to reality and faced the blonde woman who's clinging to his arm; "Look Astoria." he started. "I'm not really in the mood. Can you please leave?" he asked as politely as he can.

Astoria's eyes widened; "What do you mean leave? I just got here! And how dare you ask me to leave? I am your fiancé!" she said incredulously.

Draco frowned; "Don't take Granger's word by heart love, we're not a couple. And please do leave I have a meeting to attend to" he replied.

Astoria huffed and hit him with her purse; "You are and will always be an arse! Don't go on calling me when you need a good shag you git! And I'm telling mother!" she screeched.

Draco just rolled his eyes at her.

"Argh!" Astoria shrieked and disappeared with loud crack.

Draco sighed and stared at the now empty corridor.

* * *

><p>Hermione went home early with so much in her mind, she doesn't want to have a close encounter with Draco again because her head and heart so much. She decided cook her dinner for a change and chose beef stew as her main course. She was chopping her carrots earnestly when a voice boomed from the door.<p>

"Are you chopping or mutilating?"

Hermione instantly jumped away from the kitchen counter and held the knife in front of her; "Who ar-"

Ginny chuckled and padded towards her; she leaned on the counter and eyed her best friend curiously. "Whatever did the poor carrot did to you?" she said.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and placed the knife on the table; "Don't ever do that to me again Ginevra Weasley! You scared the hell out of me!" she chastised.

Ginny winced; "You really have to use the whole name did you?" she said.

Hermione grinned; "You know how I love your name Ginevra" she teased.

Ginny rolled her eyes; "You haven't answered me yet, are you chopping or mutilating the poor vegetable?" she asked.

Hermione pouted; "I'm cooking so it means I'm chopping the carrots Gin" she replied.

Ginny walked towards her and picked up the semi-shredded carrot; "Are you making salad?" she asked.

Hermione frowned; "I'm making beef stew" she replied.

Ginny furrowed her brows and stared at the carrots intently; "Sweetie, if you're cooking beef stew you have to cube the carrots and not shred them" she said.

Hermione stared at the carrot in front of her and looked at Ginny; "How can you cube it when it's not even square?" she asked.

Ginny sighed and took the knife from her; she grab the carrot and started chopping it in cubes; "See? This is how you should cut it" she said.

Hermione sighed and flopped herself on the stool beside her; "I'm really bad at this stuff" she said glumly.

Ginny finished chopping and set the carrots aside; she faced her best friend and patted her hand comfortingly. "It just takes time sweetie; you'll get a hang of it. You just need practice" she said.

Hermione just nodded and stared at the granite counter blankly.

"Is something the matter?" Ginny asked.

Hermione just kept silent.

Ginny grabbed the other stool and sat beside her; "It's really not the cooking thing that's bothering you eh?" she asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and leaned forward the counter; she rubbed her face tiredly and closed her eyes. "It's not" she admitted.

Ginny nudged her shoulders and smiled reassuringly; "Then what is it? You know you can tell me anything." she said. "And I won't tell Harry or Ron either." she added as an afterthought.

Hermione turned to face Ginny and asked "How can you tell if its love and lust?"

Ginny's brow both rose as she stared at Hermione curiously; "Wow, that's a tough one" she said.

Hermione smiled and wrinkled her nose; "Really tough aye?" she said.

Ginny nodded; "Well, I really can't give an abstract on that, but based from what I know, there's a very thin line between those two." she replied.

Hermione nodded while she listened.

"You see, lust is an act of passion and passion is part of love, you show your love for someone by being physically intimate with them and when you do, it's what we literally define as lust because it involves sex. But I guess this is a case to case basis. Can you be more specific? Like give me a certain scenario so I can try to be more explicit?" Ginny said.

Hermione bit her lip nervously; "Like...Friends with-benefits? You know? You're doing it just to satisfy both your needs...no strings attached...just plain sex" she said.

Ginny was taken aback from what Hermione said and now she IS very curious to what her best friend is up to these past few weeks. "Well that's a very curious situation as I might say and a very ludicrous arrangement too. Hmmmnnn...Well in this type of situation it's really hard to set the line between both; I guess the only clue you will have is when you started expecting more than what your partner can give" she said.

Hermione frowned; "Isn't that normal?" she asked.

Ginny regarded her best friends reaction and continued; "Sweetie, it's not. When you're in this certain type of quandary you're not supposed to expect anything; you're not even supposed to demand anything because what you share is nothing more than physical relation. The line blurs when you start to ask more and when you easily get hurt because he can't give you what you want that dear means you're in deep shit" she said.

Hermione's face fell; "Is that a bad thing?" she asked softly.

Ginny frowned; "What do you mean bad thing?" she asked.

"Feeling something more for that someone?" Hermione replied.

Ginny sighed; "If you're alone in these feelings then I guess it could be a bad thing because you'll be hurting for sure." she said truthfully.

Hermione took a deep breath and just nodded; "I guess it is a bad thing." she replied sadly.

Ginny gently reached for Hermione's hand and gave it a soft squeeze; "Are you ready to talk yet? As in really talk?" she asked.

Hermione felt her eyes tearing up as Ginny squeezed her hand; she wanted to spill everything to her yet she felt ashamed of what she got herself into. So instead of confiding to her like she always do she opted to stall more time until she's ready to be true to herself and to him. "I'm not ready yet Gin but I promise to tell you everything...soon" she said.

Ginny just nodded and pulled her for a hug; she patted Hermione on her back and planted a soft kiss on her head. "I'll always be here pumpkin, I'll be right here when you're ready to spill your guts out" she said.

Hermione hugged her back; "Thanks Gin...for listening." she whispered.

Ginny pulled away and winked; "I have always been a good listener, that's' why I ended up snagging the boy-who-lived! Merlin knows how many issues that man has!" she joked.

Hermione giggled; "You got him right; I can see him wrapped around your little fingers" she replied.

Ginny laughed; "I know!" she replied while flipping her hair.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and stood; she grabbed the knife from the board and started reaching for the potatoes.

"You're staying for supper and I won't take no for an answer" she said.

Ginny immediately snatched the potato from her; "If I'm staying then I'm cooking, I won't let you mutilate the poor potato like you did to the poor carrots" she said.

Hermione laughed heartily and handed Ginny the knife; "If you say so, who am I to argue with the soon to be Mrs. Potter!" she teased.

Ginny giggled and just winked at her.

* * *

><p>"<em>I build myself up and fly around in circles<em>

_Waiting as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle_

_Finally could this be it..."_

* * *

><p>Hermione tightly clutched her bag as she slowly walked towards her office; she quietly peered into her door and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was empty. She placed her coffee on top of her desk and settled into her chair comfortably; "Merlin knows this is stupid!" she chastised herself.<p>

"Ms. Granger?" a voice called out.

Hermione almost jumped to her seat upon hearing the voice; her head snapped towards the door and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw who's calling her. "Good Morning Betsy" she greeted her assistant.

Betsy smiled apologetically; "I'm sorry to startle you ma'am." she said.

"Betsy, I already told, call me Hermione, Ms. Granger makes me feel older!" Hermione said while smiling.

Betsy smiled shyly; ", Hermione, Mr. Malfoy asked me to send you to his office once you arrive." she said.

Hermione groaned; "Did he say what he needs?" she asked.

Betsy shook her head; "I'm sorry but he didn't tell me anything aside to send you to his office." she replied.

Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temples; she leaned on her chair and sighed. "Did he tell you what time I am expected?" she asked.

"No, he just asked me to tell you as soon as you arrive." Betsy replied.

Hermione straightened from her seat and stood up; she fixed her skirt and gathered some files from her desk. "I'll go see him now, thank you Betsy" she said.

"You're welcome, is there anything else that you need me to do?" Betsy asked.

Hermione padded away from her desk and patted Betsy on the back; "Nothing much, just make sure that if somebody looks for me, call me directly on my phone okay?" she said.

Betsy nodded.

"I'll go now; I'll see you in a bit. Thanks Betsy" Hermione said while walking away.

Draco was reading some documents when he heard a knock on the door; he straightened from his seat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Come in" he said.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door; she walked in and sauntered towards his desk. "Betsy told me to come here, is something the matter?" she asked formally.

Draco studied her face closely and motioned for her to sit down.

Hermione remained standing; "I can't stay long, I have tons of work waiting in my desk" she said.

"This will be long so I think you should sit down" Draco replied.

Hermione eyed him carefully and huffed; "I can only spare a couple of more minutes because I have a meeting at 9:00 so you better start" she replied while she took a seat.

Draco stood from his chair and began pacing; "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Hermione furrowed her brows; "Is this even work related?" she asked irritably.

Draco paused and leaned on his desk; "I'm asking you a question so I think you should give an answer Hermione" he replied.

"Hermione? Wow! When did you start calling me Hermione? It's always been Granger even after our romp ey?"

Hermione said bitterly.

Draco sighed and sat back on his chair; "Don't be like that...you know I'm only calling you Granger to ruffle your feathers" he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Okay back to business, what do you need?" she asked.

"I just want to talk to you about what happened in the elevator." Draco said.

Hermione felt a dull ache in her chest but kept her face expressionless; "What is there to talk about?" she asked as casually as she can.

"Common love, you know for a fact that there's something to talk about." He replied.

Hermione stood abruptly; "There's nothing to talk about Mr. Malfoy, you don't have to explain anything to me" she replied.

Draco also stood; "I have to because whatever you saw does not mean anything-"

"Exactly!" Hermione shouted. "It does not mean anything, so save yourself the burden of explaining because you don't to explain in the first place" she said.

"I have to because it means something to me!" Draco yelled back.

Hermione was taken aback for a moment and studied his face; she then collected her things and turn around. "Stop acting like there's something more than it is..." she said resignedly.

Draco walked towards her and pulled her back to his chest; he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "Please listen to me..." he whispered.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she gently pried his hands away from her and faced him. "If you're ready to talk business you can just contact my assistant, I'll see you around" she said as she padded towards the door and left.

Draco was left inside his office as he mull over her words.

* * *

><p><strong>MALFOY MANNOR <strong>

"Draco?" Blaise said.

Draco didn't seem to hear Blaise calling him so he just kept on staring at the swing in his garden.

Blaise studied his best friend carefully and crossed his legs; he leaned on his chair and raised a brow. "If that swing has long legs and huge bosoms I'd understand why you're staring at it" he said.

Draco snapped out of his trance and turned to Blaise; "You we're saying something?" he asked confusedly.

"You've been catatonic since I got here, what the hell is wrong with you?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing" Draco replied. He leaned forward and snatched a cigarette stick from the table and lit it.

"That thing will kill you" Blaise said.

Draco crack a small smile; "That's exactly what she said" he mused.

Blaise raised a brow; "Who exactly are you talking about?" he asked curiously.

Draco shook his head; "Just someone." he replied.

Blaise chuckled; "Oh Merlin you're in deep shit mate!" he said jovially.

Draco frowned; "Huh? And why is that exactly?" he asked.

"Whoever you're talking about has you wrapped around her fingers and the funny thing is you don't seem to realize it do you?" Blaise said.

Draco huffed indignantly; "I don't know what you're talking about Blaise, so quit it" he said.

Blaise shook his head as he grinned widely; "Who's the unfortunate girl?" he asked.

Draco stood up and puffed another lungful of smoke; he turned his back on Blaise and braised himself on the railing. "It's not like what you think mate." he said.

Blaise furrowed his brows; "What do you mean it's not what I think? Can you be less complicated in explaining?" he said.

Draco took a deep breath; "We're not officially seeing each other." he replied.

"Huh? Are you saying that you've been salivating for this girl and she doesn't even know?" Blaise asked confusedly.

Draco shook his head; "Believe me she knows." he said. He then faced Blaise directly and leaned on the railing for support. "Actually we've been going at it for quite some time..." he added softly.

Blaise's eyes widened; "Are you talking about Astoria?" he asked.

Draco snorted; "Oh please, do you think I'd take that bint seriously?" he said.

Blaise sighed in relief; "I thought for a second there that you're losing your marbles!" he said.

Draco chuckled; "I might be, but there's no way in hell that I'm settling for the likes of her" he said.

Blaise raised his brow; "So who are you settling for then?" he asked carefully.

Draco opened his mouth to answer but he immediately clamped it shut before he even got to drop a name. He felt shiver run down his spine when he realized what name he was about to say.

"Damn! I almost got you there!" Blaise groaned.

Draco's face paled as he slumped back to his chair.

Blaise straightened from his seat and stared at Draco; "You know you can tell me anything mate" he said seriously.

Draco closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth; "I think I'm in deep shit" he said.

Blaise cracked a smile; "Who's the girl?" he asked.

Draco threw the caution to the wind; "Granger" he replied.

Blaise howled in laughter as he shook his head.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he turned to glare at his best mate; "What so funny Zabini?" he asked.

Blaise snorted as he tried to compose himself; "Finally!" he exclaimed.

Draco's brow rose in surprise; "What do you mean finally?" he asked.

Blaise sniffed; "Well it's just that I can sense the sexual tension whenever you guys argue" he simply said.

Draco chuckled; "And here am I thinking that we're being discrete about it!" he said.

Blaise rolled his eyes; "So, are you guys making it official?" he asked.

Draco sighed; "I don't haven't talked about it and not to mention she's been avoiding me like I'm some kind of plague." he replied.

Blaise frowned; "Why is she avoiding you? I thought you guys are going at it? " he asked.

Draco cringed; "Well she sort off saw me with Astoria last week." he replied.

Blaise crossed his arms on his chest; "I've always known you were a play boy but never did I imagine you screwing two women at the same time!" he said.

Draco frowned; "I'm not screwing them at the same time, she just saw me with that bint in an elevator together!" he replied.

"And pray tell what we're you doing with her in the first place?" Blaise asked.

"I only brought her there because she needs to sign some damn papers for the merging!" Draco said.

"And how did that upset Granger?" Blaise asked.

"Well...we rode the elevator all together and Astoria started blabbering nonsense, Hermione heard it all and I don't think she liked what she heard." Draco replied.

Blaise made a face of disgust; "What did the bint say?" he asked.

Draco licked his lips nervously; "She kind of blabbered about what we use to do and what she's asking us to do and Hermione was there to hear it all." he said

Blaise felt sorry for his best mate; "Well did you at least tell her to shut up and explain everything to Granger?" he asked.

Draco pulled his hair in frustration; "That's what I've been trying to do all week but she's always busy and when she has time she give me this "I don't give a damn look" and its driving me nuts!" he said exasperatedly.

Blaise leaned forward and patted his back comfortingly.

"She doesn't even let me speak! I mean who does she think she is to treat me this way? I'm Draco Malfoy and a lot of women will give anything just to have me look their way-"

"Well she's Hermione freaking Granger! Best friend of the boy who lived, one of the most successful people in our year! Of course she has every right to treat you that way especially when you screw her brains out and later finding out that you screwed someone else!" Blaise said while cutting him off.

"I did not screw Astoria while I was with her, I mean I used to but-" Draco defended himself.

"That's the thing, you used to! And you were doing it before you realized you had feelings for her! Tell me mate, how would you feel if you found out that Granger is screwing Weasley and you at the same time?" Blaise asked.

Draco growled; "I will kill Weasley!" he spat.

"I rest my case!" Blaise replied snootily.

Draco slumped on his chair and covered his face with hands; "I really messed up didn't I?" he asked dejectedly.

Blaise patted his back; "Just talk to her mate and tell her what you feel, who knows maybe she feels the same way and knowing Granger I don't think she'll screw someone for just pleasure" he said encouragingly.

"But that's how we started." Draco replied.

"Regardless of how it started it still worth the try" Blaise said.

Draco just sighed.

"Do it mate, for the sake of both your sanity" Blaise said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Or should I give up<em>

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place should I leave it there_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere..."_

* * *

><p><strong>A week after...<strong>

Hermione was walking towards the filing cabinet when Draco appeared on the door; he studied her from the back and sighed. "Granger" he said.

Hermione felt her heart thump furiously as she heard his familiar voice; she hadn't seen him for awhile and though it pains her to admit it, she missed him terribly.

"Hermione." Draco called again, this time a little louder.

Hermione took a deep calming breath and plastered a huge smile on her face; she quickly turned around and greeted him. "Morning Malfoy".

Draco went inside her office and settled himself on her settee; he crossed his legs nervously and stared straight at her.

"We need to talk." he said.

Hermione threw him a quizzical look; "Talk again? About what?" she asked innocently.

"You know we need to talk Hermione" Draco replied tiredly. "Look I know-" he started.

Hermione held out her hand in front of her, cutting him off mid sentence. She took a deep breath and mustered a smile; "I'm sorry to interrupt you but I think I have to before you start yapping" she said joked.

Draco glared; "Fine, but after your speech you'll let me speak" he said.

"Fair enough" Hermione said.

"Well? Go ahead the floor is yours" Draco said.

Hermione took a deep breath and stared at him directly; "I think we should stop this." she half-whispered.

Draco frowned; "What do you mean, stop this?" he asked angrily.

Hermione sighed; "I knew you would take it badly." she said.

Draco stood up; ""Badly? How do you expect me to react with what you said?" he spat venomously. "Do you expect me to jump for joy?" he added.

Hermione walked towards him and sat across from where he was seated; "Draco, please sit down and let's talk like adults." she said.

Draco glared at her but he gave in, he sat slumped back on the settee and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Do you still remember when we started this arrangement?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco rolled his eyes; "Don't tell me where going down the memory lane and dis-"

"Just answer the bloody question Malfoy!" Hermione said while glaring at him.

"Yes, I remember" Draco replied.

Hermione's face softens as she leaned back on the couch; "We we're so drunk that night and we didn't know exactly who we were that time" she said.

Draco nodded; "We we're pissed drunk" he said.

"Do you still remember the morning after? I was so mortified with what I did that I actually grabbed my things after pushing you off the bed and apparated naked?" she said.

Draco cracked a smile and started to relax; "Yeah, I remember...you pushed me so hard that I landed on my bum" he replied.

Hermione chuckled; "Yeah and after that you pursued me and we started having this beneficial arrangement" she said.

Draco nodded.

"But before I agreed, do you still remember what I said?" Hermione asked.

Draco furrowed his brows; "Did you say anything?" he asked confusedly.

Hermione rolled he eyes; "I never expected you to remember, you we're rather pre-occupied that time" she said.

"Oh" Draco said.

Hermione took a deep breath and leaned forward to braise her elbows on her knees; "I told you that I will only agree to this if you agree to my one and only condition and you did." she said.

Draco racked his brain to remember as his heart thump wildly inside his chest. "What condition?" he asked anxiously.

Hermione smiled sadly; "That we will agree to end this if the other party is no longer happy." she said.

Draco felt his throat tighten; "I'm still happy." he croaked.

Hermione bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling; she felt a sudden rush of sadness as she stared at the man sitting right in front of her. "I'm not." she whispered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Or should I give up<em>

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place should I leave it there_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere..."_

* * *

><p>Draco stared at her for a moment and cleared his throat; "I think I should go first..." he softly said and began moving towards the door.<p>

Hermione swiftly grabbed his arm; "Draco, we need to talk..." she said.

Draco looked at her for a moment and began disentangling her hold; "Let's talk when you're no longer upset with me" he replied.

"I'm not upset with you..." Hermione replied.

Draco scoffed; "Yeah right Hermione, Harry Potter is also my best mate" he said.

Hermione glared at him.

Draco let out a soft smile and opened the door; "Don't make decisions when you're mad, that's one of the lessons I learned the hard way..." he said. He turned to look at Hermione; "I'm sorry about Astoria...she means nothing to me..." he suddenly said.

Hermione's face softens as she looked away.

Draco left the room and closed the door quietly.

Hermione slumped back her loveseat and closed her eyes tightly.

Blaise Zabini was signing some documents when he heard a loud pop beside him; he swiftly grabbed his wand and pointed it directly to the man's chest. Blaise lowered his wand when he recognized the intruder; "What the hell Draco! I nearly hexed your balls off!" he spat angrily.

A sombre looking Draco Malfoy walked towards the couches and slumped dejectedly. "I'm sorry if I startled you..." he said.

Blaise stood from his chair and padded towards his best mate; he studied his face and frowned. "What's gotten into your pants that made you so...I don't know, depress?" he asked.

Draco covered his face with his hands and kept silent.

Blaise sat silently and sighed, he stared at the man sitting in front of him and called on his house-elf; "Minsky?" he said.

A loud crack resounded inside his office as a tiny house elf appeared; "You called for Minsky sir, what I can do for master?" the elf said as it bowed lowly beside his chair.

"Bring us a bottle of Firewhiskey and ice" Blaise said.

Minsky bowed and reappeared in a matter of seconds; the tiny elf placed the silver tray on top of the coffee table. "Is there anymore you're needing master?" she asked.

Blaise shook his head; "That will be all Minsky and thank you" he replied.

The tiny elf bowed again and disappeared.

Blaise began putting ice in two glasses and started pouring whiskey; he then placed one glass in front of Draco and began sipping his. "Drink up, I think you need it" he said.

Draco grabbed the glass and began drinking its content in one guzzle.

"Whoah mate! Slow down" Blaise said.

Draco slammed the empty glass on the table and let out deep sigh.

"Did your tongue loosen up a bit?" Blaise asked.

"She wants out..." Draco suddenly said.

Blaise raised a brow; "Who wants out?" he asked.

Draco leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms on his chest; "Granger" he replied.

Blaise sipped his whiskey slowly and leaned on his seat; "Why the sudden decision? I thought everything's going dandy for the two of you?" he said.

"I also thought the same but clearly I miscalculated..." Draco replied.

Blaise nodded; "You let her leave then?" he asked.

Draco shook his head; "I told her to think about it first" he said.

Blaise smirked; "You bargained?" he asked.

Draco huffed indignantly; "Malfoy's never bargain!" he replied.

Blaise shook his head and smiled; "Whatever you say mate..." he said.

Draco closed his eyes tightly; "I don't want her to leave" he said truthfully.

"Then you should come clean with her, those Gryffindor lot is the type that will appreciate you more if you wear your heart on your sleeves..." Blaise said.

"You know I can't do that...I won't admit it first and you know it!" Draco said.

Blaise rolled his eyes; "Then stop sulking like a Hufflepuff! If you don't want to make a move then don't throw temper tantrums" he said.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms on his chest.

Blaise sipped his whiskey and sat straight; "Be honest with me Drake, do you like Granger that much?" he asked.

Draco sighed and nodded.

"Then what's the problem? Why can't you make the first move? You always do with other girls..." Blaise said.

"When it comes to her... I don't know, I can't seem to think straight it's like my mind has completely gone bonkers!" Draco replied.

Blaise shook his head and smiled; "Yep, she has your balls wrap around her fingers alright!" he said amusedly.

"Shut up!" Draco replied.

Blaise sighed; "Draco, seriously! Why don't you just swallow your god damned pride and be honest with yourself. You don't want to lose her yet you're too scared to even admit that you love her! How can you make her stay if you're acting like your old spoiled brat self?" he said.

Draco winced at his best friends words; "I don't know where to start..." he softly said.

"Start from the beginning then, just be honest with her if you want her to stay..." Blaise replied.

"Can't we just stay this way forever?" Draco asked.

"Like what you are now? No commitment or label?" Blaise replied.

Draco nodded.

"Are you willing to share her then?" Blaise challenged.

Draco's feature darkened and stood up abruptly; "No bloody wizard will touch her but me" he replied.

"Then you have your answer" Blaise said casually.

* * *

><p>"<em>Or should I give up<em>

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place should I leave it there_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere..."_

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting outside Starbucks when Pansy arrived; she was staring blankly at a lamp post while stirring her coffee absent-mindedly.<p>

"Like what you're seeing?" Pansy asked while pulling a chair.

Hermione was taken out of her trance and blinked twice; she then faced the blonde woman sitting in front of her and smiled. "Hi Pans!" she said.

"Hello to you too, where's Mrs. Potter?" Pansy asked while rummaging inside her bag.

Hermione sipped her coffee and replied; "She's on her way I guess, you're early".

Pansy smiled and lit one cigarette; she took a lungful and replied. "Skipped work, not in the mood to deal with my pesky boss"

Hermione rolled her eyes; "You know she can fire you anytime right?" she asked.

Pansy laughed; "Yep she can, but I doubt she will" she replied smugly.

Hermione scoffed; "Slytherin syndrome" she said.

Pansy just smiled and continued puffing.

"Aren't you getting something?" Hermione asked.

"I'll wait for Gin..." Pansy replied.

Hermione nodded.

"So what's this emergency meeting for?" Pansy asked.

Hermione sighed; "Last time we talked, you lot told me that if I'm ready to talk, you'll listen right?" she asked.

Pansy smiled; "Yes, I remember that vividly. So are you telling me that your -?"

"Yes, I'm ready to talk now..." Hermione replied.

"Hey girls!" Ginny called out loudly while walking briskly towards them.

Pansy rolled her eyes; "Late as ever! Do you even get to work in time?" she asked.

Ginny waved her hand dismissively and sat down; "My boss can't fire me, she loves me enough!" she said.

Hermione huffed; "You guys are so stuck-up!" she said.

Ginny just laughed.

Pansy shook her head.

Ginny hastily stood up and grabbed her bag; "What do you want Pans, my treat!" she said.

Pansy smiled; "Of course it'll be your treat, I don't have muggle money with me...hmmmmm, I think I'll have the green thingy, what do you call that stuff Mione?" she asked.

"Green tea Latte" Hermione replied.

Ginny nodded; "One venti green tea latte coming up for our Princess" she said.

Hermione chuckled while Pansy waved her hand like royalty.

**After two Venti Latte's and a pack of cigarette...**

"So you're telling me that you been going at it for almost a year and your telling us just now?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at her lap; "I'm so sorry, I didn't have the courage to tell you about Draco and I. It all started vaguely and now this..." she said guiltily.

Pansy sighed; "I guess I always knew I just didn't think that it would come this far..." she softly said.

"Do you love him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked away; "Does it matter? He doesn't feel anything for me aside from lust...It's my fault that I'm in deep shit now..." she replied.

Pansy crossed her legs comfortably and smiled; "I think, there's more to it than that..." she replied.

Ginny faced Pansy; "Do you know anything?" she asked excitedly.

Pansy lit another fag and sighed; "I think I can sense something but I'm not sure. If you want I can try to snoop around." She replied.

"You don't have to do this...I'm okay with it. I'll move on" Hermione said softly.

Pansy scoffed; "You're not going down without a fight Granger, not when you're with me" she said.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"Let me deal with this on my own..." Hermione pleaded.

"We did sweetie, now look where it brought you" Ginny said.

Hermione huffed.

Pansy smiled; "Got any plans Mrs. Potter?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"Sheesh! What is it with you people? Keep on appearing everywhere!" Blaise complained while fixing the papers on his desk.<p>

"Hello to you too" Pansy replied while walking towards her best friend.

Blaise rolled his eyes and bent down to kiss her cheeks; "Two best friends in one day, this is new" he said.

Pansy smirked; "Did Draco dropped by?" she asked.

Blaise nodded; "He did, the bloody git went all the way here just to have a drink. Merlin knows he has a stock in his Manor that can last him a lifetime" he replied.

Pansy sat down and crossed her legs elegantly; "Why is he drinking? Problem with work?" she asked skilfully.

Blaise shook his head; "The poor bloke has it bad; he's in love with some girl but doesn't have the balls to admit it" he replied.

Pansy smiled widely and sat straight; "Pray tell, who's the lucky girl?" she asked.

Blaise shook his head; "My lips are sealed Pans, Draco will have my head" he replied.

Pansy scoffed; "Just tell me it's not that annoying Greengrass girl?" she asked slyly.

Blaise laughed; "It's not Astoria, don't worry." He replied.

Pansy nodded; "Good for him" she said.

Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Do we know the girl?" Pansy asked.

Blaise eyed her suspiciously; "Why so interested?" he asked.

Pansy pouted; "I just want to know more about Draco, he's not confiding in me anymore, doesn't he trust me?" she replied.

Blaise sighed; "I'm pretty much sure it's not that love, it's just that sometimes there are things that we cannot share with our girl best mate..." he explained.

"Like you're _shag-capades_?" Pansy asked.

Blaise laughed; "I'll take note of your term, but yes that's one of those" he said.

Pansy rolled her eyes; "You boys would never change, always go with easy shags. Never finding the balls to settle with just one witch" she said.

Blaise raised a brow; "Where did that came from?" he asked.

Pansy summoned a fag and lit one; "Nowhere, just a thought" she said.

Blaise snagged the stick from hers hands and vanished it with his wand; "These things will kill you" he said.

Pansy stood up abruptly and waved her hand dismissively; "As if anyone would miss me" she murmured.

Blaise frowned; "What's with you?" he asked.

Pansy shook her head and smiled sadly; "Don't mind me, I'm just being my old self" she replied.

Blaise grabbed her arms and pulled her right in front of him.

"Blaise, what are you doing?" Pansy asked.

Blaise just stared at her and pulled her into a tight hug; "I'll miss you, so don't you dare think that no one will..." he whispered.

Pansy leaned her head into his chest and hugged him back; "I know you will..."

"Aren't you tired of pretending Pans?" Blaise suddenly asked.

Pansy moved an inch away from his chest and stared at her best friends indigo eyes; "What do you mean?" she asked.

Blaise sighed and met Pansy's cerulean eyes; "I've been bloody in love with you for years and I don't think I can not being with you anymore..." he half whispered.

Pansy felt her heart flutter inside her chest as tears cloud her eyes; "You mean that?" she asked.

"I've been waiting in line for ages...I didn't have the guts to admit it because I always knew you had Draco in your heart..." Blaise admitted softly.

Pansy let the tears slide down her cheeks as she stare at the only boy who made her heart skip a beat; "You have always been very stupid..." she said.

Blaise backed away as if he's been burned.

Pansy wiped her tears and rolled her eyes; "Can you let me finish first before you start over reacting? Merlin you haven't changed a bit!" she said.

Blaise just stared at her.

Pansy sighed; "What I'm trying to say before you rudely interrupted me is...Is that I've always been n love with you too..." she admitted.

Blaise eyes rounded in shock as he stared at Pansy; "When? Why? What about Draco? I thought-"

Pansy left out a bitter laugh; "I have never been in love with Draco you dolt! And how can you expect me to tell you how I feel when every time I turn around I see you with different girl?" she asked harshly.

Blaise seethed; "I would have never gone out with any of them if you confessed how you felt!" he replied.

"Oh please! Don't give me that crap! Everyone in Slytherin saw how IN LOVE you were with Daphne!" Pansy replied.

"I was not in love with Daphne! We we're just friends!" he retorted.

Pansy shook her head and grabbed her bag; "I can't do this now, I'm leaving" she said.

Blaise grabbed her arm; "No you won't! We need to talk about this!" he roared.

Pansy smiled sadly and slid her arms out of his grip; "I know, but I don't think this is the right time. We'll talk but just not now..." she said.

Blaise bowed his head in defeat.

Pansy gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze; "Thank you for everything B, I will see you soon..." she said as she vanished with soft crack.

Blaise let out a heavy sigh and collapsed on his leather couch; "I'm not letting go this time Pansy...So you better keep your promise" he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.<p>

Draco sighed and walked towards the window sill she's sitting at; "You didn't come..." he replied.

Hermione let out a bitter laugh; "Why should I? I'm sure you have a lot of spare to occupy your time" she replied.

Draco sighed; "I already told you about Astoria..." he replied.

"And I already told you that I don't care, right?" Hermione replied.

Draco moved closer; "Hermione, don't be like that..." he whispered.

Hermione looked away; "Just go away..." she replied.

"I'm not going anywhere...we need to talk" Draco said.

Hermione began to move; "Fine! You can stay here then" she replied.

Draco moved swiftly and caged her with his arms; "You're not going anywhere Granger, not until we settle this once and for all!" he replied.

Hermione began pushing his shoulders; "Let me go Draco! Or Merlin so help me I'll hex you!" she said with ire.

Draco smirked; "I'll bet you will but you can't do wandless magic dear" he replied.

Hermione's eyes widen; "You wouldn't! Let me go Malfoy!" she shouted.

"I didn't take your wand Granger so don't go on accusing me! You left it on your bloody table!" he said.

Hermione stopped struggling and kept silent.

"If I let you go, can you promise to talk to me?" Draco asked softly.

Hermione sighed; "You win Malfoy, I'll stay and hear you out. But make it fast, I have a date" she replied.

Draco instantly let go as his eyes darken; "What do you mean date?" he asked dangerously.

Hermione met his gaze; "A date, a bloody date! Like what you and Astoria have been doing while you're shagging me at the side!" she replied.

Draco began to open his mouth but Hermione did not let him; "Don't waste your time explaining Draco Malfoy because it won't change that fact that you went behind my back and made me feel stupid!" she said.

"I didn't go behind your back because we're never in a relationship to start with Hermione!" Draco roared back.

Hermione felt her heart shatter as those words escaped his lips; she felt her tears falling before she even had the chance to turn her back. She bit her trembling lips and nodded; "You are right..." she replied as realization sinks in.

"I don't think you understood me-" Draco instantly said.

"I did, loud and clear" Hermione replied.

"Let me explain-" Draco said.

Hermione wiped her cheeks and tucked her loose curls behind her ears; "You are right, I'm sorry if I misunderstood "US" from the beginning. I was out of line, we're not even in a relationship for me to react this way" she said numbly.

"Hermione—"

"No, there's nothing more to talk about...Please leave...I need to be alone." Hermione mumbled while turning her back at him.

"You know what the problem is, Granger? You never let me finish! You always assume the worst of me, you're just like everyone else" Draco seethed.

Hermione felt anger rush through her veins, she quickly turned around and faced Draco; "How dare you! Of all the things you can say! How dare you compare me to those people! I gave myself to you bastard! I gave it you willingly and now you're telling me that I assume the worst in you! How dare you!" she shouted angrily.

"If you're claiming that you're not one of them then let me explain! Hear my side before you think the worst of me" Draco retorted.

"What's there to listen to? I already heard what you have to say, if you respect me just a little then stop rubbing it in my face! I know you alre-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Draco roared.

Hermione suddenly snapped her mouth shut and stared at Draco with big round eyes.

"I love you! That's what I've been trying to tell you ever since I apparated in your bloody flat, but no, you kept on yapping and thinking the worst of me! I'm tired of the game we're playing Granger and I no longer want to be your guy at the side! I want a relationship, a REAL relationship, I want commitment, romance and all that shit! I'm willing to give my heart without assurance because I know you're worth it! I want to-"

Hermione didn't let him finish; she threw herself to him and kissed him senseless.

Draco was the first to broke the kiss and held her in arms length; "Herm—"

Hermione placed a finger on his lips to silence him; "You know what our problem is? We always talk too much, we never listened to what our heart is saying that's why we ended up like this..." she whispered.

Draco kissed her finger softly; "Do you believe me now? Astoria means nothing to me and there's no way in hell that we're getting married. I'm helplessly in love with you Hermione...I have always been..." he confessed.

Hermione felt her eyes watering again.

Draco looked at her in concern.

Hermione shook head and smiled; "Happy tears" she said.

Draco smiled and pulled her close again; he buried his face in her curls and held her tighter. "Don't avoid me again Granger, I don't think I'll survive a day without you..."

Hermione chuckled; "This is new..." she said.

Draco began pulling away but Hermione tightened her arms; "And I like it" she continued.

Draco began kissing her neck up to her ears; "Say you love me Granger, I need to hear it..." he mumbled.

Hermione smiled and moved her neck, giving him better access. "I love you too Draco..." she replied.

Draco smiled and swept her off her feet; "I know a way that will seal this sweet deal..." he said naughtily.

Hermione giggled; "Lead the way..." she replied.

Draco was walking towards her room when he suddenly stopped; "You're not serious about the date thing you're saying awhile ago, are you?" he asked.

Hermione raised a brow; "Jealous?" she asked smugly.

Draco growled and began settling her on the floor; Hermione clung to him fiercely and planted a quick kiss on his tight lips. "I was just joking love, I just said that to irk you..." she admitted while smiling coyly.

Draco eyed her suspiciously for a second and then laughed; "You my sweet is turning into a Slytherin and it makes me proud!" he said while hugging her tighter.

Hermione laughed and began kissing Draco's neck; "That's what I get from hanging around with Pans too much...so, about the deal we need to seal?" she said suggestively.

Draco growled and began walking again towards the door; once inside, he threw her on the bed and closed the door swiftly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Pansy apparated into her flat and collapsed on the nearest love seat; she buried her petite face into her palms and let out a soft sob.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a smile painted almost permanently on her lips; she turned to her side and began reaching blindly for Draco's body. She felt her heart froze when all she was able to grab was her cold pillow; she felt shiver ran through her spine when she realized that she's alone. "That can't be a dream..." she whispered as fresh tears began to moisten her amber eyes.

"Are you alright love?" Draco asked.

Hermione instantly jumped out of bed and ran towards her beau; she clung to him fiercely as tears cascade down her cheeks.

Draco soothed her back gently and gathered her in his arms; he lifted her from the floor and cradled her towards the bed. He sat on edge and placed her firmly on his lap; "What's wrong?" he asked.

Hermione buried her face in the crook of his neck and held him tightly; "I was so scared..." she mumbled.

Draco kept on soothing her back and took one of her hand to his lips; "Scared of what?" he probed.

Hermione sniffed; "Scared that it was all a dream...that you're really not here with me..." she replied.

"Oh sweetheart..." Draco said as he held her tighter.

Hermione chuckled; "I need to get used to that..." she replied.

Draco laughed; "Well there's a lot you need to get used to..." he said.

Hermione smiled; "Is there anything else that I haven't seen about you?" she teased.

Draco rolled her eyes; "You're into a big surprise Granger!" he said. He quickly stood up and settled Hermione on the floor; "It's time to get going love but first let's grab breakfast" he said happily.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Men and food!" she said.

Draco smirked and began walking towards the bathroom; "And we're going to the Manor after, I think it's time that I introduce you to my Mum" he added quickly and closed the door.

Hermione felt her mouth hang open; "Malfoy!" she screeched.

Draco apparated inside his office with a huge smile plastered on his pale face; he carelessly padded towards his desk and slumped with a loud thud. Everything went well this morning, he formally introduced Hermione to his Mum and she seems taken with his girlfriend, _girlfriend..._finally he can call her that. He bit his bottom lip to keep him from smiling because his cheek are already hurting; he was about to open the folder on his desk when a loud pop resounded inside his office.

* * *

><p>"Morning mate..." Blaise greeted him glumly.<p>

Draco eyed him from head to toe and frowned; "Whatever is wrong with you? Did you even sleep?" he asked.

Blaise let out a sardonic laugh and settled himself in the settee in front of his best friend; "What got you so dandy today? Finally got the balls to tell Granger that you're head over heels for her?" he asked, ignoring his question.

Draco stared at the man sitting right in front of him and sighed; "Yes, I did talk to Granger last night and yes we're official..." he replied.

Blaise smiled; "Good for you, at least one of us is happy..." he said.

"Blaise, something's wrong and you better tell me..." Draco said.

Blaise sighed and looked away; "Don't mind me, I'm fine. Just had a rough night is all..." he replied.

Draco huffed; "Rough night my arse! Look at you, your robes are crumpled, your reeking alcohol and your eyes are bloodshot! That's more than a rough night for me, so common tell me what happened?" he said.

"Pansy..." Blaise said as he buried his face in his palms.

Draco sighed and stood up; he stepped away from his desk and walked towards the settee in front of his best friend. He carefully sat and squeezed his shoulders in attempt to console him.

"I told her the truth last night and she told me that she felt the same way...but knowing us, we fucked up again..." Blaise said.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Draco asked.

Blaise head snapped up and shook his head; "No mate, I need to settle it myself..." he said.

"Do you want me to ask Hermione to check if she's okay?" Draco asked.

Blaise let out a small smile; "That would be great, thanks mate!" he said.

Draco nodded; "I'll go talk to her now, wait for me here. Don't go anywhere without me okay?" he said.

Blaise chuckled; "Go ahead Mum, I'll be right here" he assured him.

Draco returned the smile and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this would work? I don't want to get hexed! Merlin knows Pansy has tons of spells that can make our arses sorry!" Draco said nervously.<p>

Hermione chuckled and poked him on his side; "Stop being a coward and lower down your wards! She'll be arriving in a couple of minutes" she replied.

Draco rolled his eyes and flicked his wand; "The things I do for love and friendship!" he muttered.

Hermione glared at him.

Draco laughed nervously; "I'm just kidding love! Merlin knows how much I want to help those two sort out their feelings. I can't bear to see Blaise wearing dirty robes and crest fallen" he said.

Hermione nodded; "I know, they've been helping us big time so I hope this can help them too...they've been chasing pavements for years...just like us..." she said.

Draco nodded; "Thank Merlin you didn't give up on me..." he said.

"I just hope Pansy didn't either..." Hermione said.

Both of them were startled when a loud pop resounded inside Draco's flat; they both peeked inside the living room and saw a glum looking Blaise.

Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead and began padding towards Blaise; he greeted his best friend and whispered something in his ears. Blaise smiled genuinely and nodded.

Draco faced where she's hiding from and beckoned her to come.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled; she padded towards the two men and stood beside Draco. "Good evening, Mr. Zabini" she greeted.

Blaise smirked at Draco and politely lifted her hands to his lips; "It's a pleasure to finally meet you" he said while placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

Hermione blushed and bit her bottom lip nervously; "It's nice meeting you in personal too, I've heard so much about you..." she said.

Draco pouted and quickly snagged her hand from Blaise; "Why don't we sit" he offered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pinched Draco's arm; "Stop being so rude!" she chastised.

Draco glared at his girl friend while soothing his arm; "Stop pinching me woman! I bruise easily" he replied.

Blaise chuckled; "You look like an old married couple" he mused.

Draco smiled smugly while Hermione's face turned beet red.

Hermione was about to respond when the door bell rang loudly; she looked at Draco and stood. "I'll get that, why don't you bring Blaise to the den and serve him some drinks?" she suggested.

Draco stood up and ushered Blaise away.

Hermione cleared her throat and walked towards the door; she took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hermione?" Pansy asked confusedly.

"Hi Pansy" Hermione greeted while planting a soft kiss on Pansy's cheeks.

Pansy eyed her best friend for a brief moment and squealed in delight; "You mean...you guys?" she asked excitedly.

Hermione nodded shyly.

Pansy grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into a tight hug; "I'm so happy for you Mimi! Finally!" she said.

Hermione hugged her back; "Thank you so much Pans, if it hasn't for you I would've given up and I wouldn't be this happy..." she whispered sincerely.

Pansy patted Hermione's back and pulled away; "Nonsense! We all know that you and Draco would come to your senses eventually!" she said. "So where's that prick? Why did he not greet me?" she asked while walking inside his living room.

Hermione chuckled; "He's at the den, fixing up some drinks" she replied.

Pansy nodded and began peeling off her jacket; she sat on the sofa and began rummaging inside her bag.

Hermione smiled nervously and sat beside Pansy; "Pans..." she half-whispered.

"Hmmmmnn?" Pansy replied.

Hermione swallowed hard; "There's something you need to know first..." she said.

"Aha!" Pansy suddenly said.

Hermione was so startled she almost fell off the couch.

Pansy snapped her head towards her and began chuckling; "What in the world is wrong with you?" she asked while pulling Hermione to sit properly.

Hermione laughed uneasily and began straightening the imaginary lint on her dress; "Well...there's something you should know before we start tonight's dinner..." she said slowly.

Pansy's brow furrowed as she watched her; "Are you pregnant?" she asked.

"Ofcourse not!" Hermione replied indignantly.

Pansy let out the breath she seems to be holding and laughed; "I thought you were, you scared me for a m0-"

"Blaise is here" Hermione said quickly.

Pansy's mouth snapped shot.

"Draco invited him because he wants to share the news that we're officially together...I wanted to invite you because you're special to me..." Hermione added.

Pansy sighed; "It's okay..." she replied.

Hermione bit her bottom lip; "Are you mad?" she asked.

Pansy smiled and gathered her friend's hands on her lap; "I'm not...I'm just, I don't know..." she sighed.

Hermione squeezed her hands tight; "It'll be alright love, look at Draco and I. Merlin knows you guys are better than us when it comes to talking" she smiled.

Pansy chuckled; "Yeah, you guys are impossible!" she teased.

Hermione laughed; "You ready?" she asked.

Pansy stood up and squared her shoulders; "Let's get this bloody dinner started" she said.

"You make it sound like we're facing old Voldy!" Hermione said.

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"So, what's this dinner for again?" Blaise asked.

Draco smirked and sat down; "You'll find out soon, why don't you sit down" he replied.

Blaise eyed him suspiciously while sitting down; "Draco, you know I hate surprises. Yes?" he said.

Draco laughed nervously and waved his hand dismissively; "So tell me, how are you lately? Haven't seen you for awhile, been busy?" he said.

Blaise let it slip and welcomed a new topic; "Yes, I'm planning on moving some of my business in Italy" he replied.

Draco frowned; "Italy? What in Merlin's beard are you thinking?" he asked.

Blaise chuckled; "I guess I want to be closer to my Mum?" he replied.

"That's Bullshit! We both know how you use to hide from your Mum!" Draco replied.

Blaise laughed; "You asked, I'm telling you the truth. I'm moving back to Italy and that's final" he replied nonchalantly.

"YOU'RE MOVING TO ITALY?" Pansy screeched.

Blaise instantly faced the door and stood; "Pansy..." he said.

Pansy walked towards Blaise and stood face to face with him; "Do you even have plans of telling me?" she asked.

Blaise let out a deep sigh and looked down.

Draco nudges Hermione and began pulling her towards the door; "Let's go..." he whispered.

Hermione nodded and followed her beau inside the living room. She pulled her wand out and casted a silencing spell. "I hope they fix this...Is he really leaving?" she asked.

Draco sat on the couch and patted his lap; "Come here..." he said.

Hermione obliged and sat on his lovers lap.

Draco hugged her waist tightly and buried his face in his curls; "He won't leave, he loves her too much" he said.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Pansy gently touched his face and nudged his chin upwards; "Look at me..." she whispered.

Blaise met her gaze and sighed; "I love you, do you know that?" he said resignedly.

Pansy's eyes began to water as she nods; "I love you too...but you're giving up on me...you're leaving me..." she said.

Blaise gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly; "I'm not giving up on you love, I just need time alone..." he whispered.

Pansy gripped his shirt tightly and buried her face into his chest; "Don't leave me...stay..." she whimpered.

Blaise kept silent but continued soothing her back.

"Why are you not answering?" Pansy asked.

"I want someone to be with Pansy...I'm tired of being alone..." He said softly.

Pansy gently pushed him away and stared at his eyes; "Can you promise that it will only be me?" she asked.

He felt his heart beat raise and his palm sweating; "Yes" he said.

"No more girl on the side? No more flirting with those blonde bimbos? No more casual shag with any girl who catches your eyes?" She asked.

Blaise frowned; "I think you're referring to Draco..." he said.

Pansy hit him on the chest; "Don't you go on playing Mr. Clean on me Blaise Zabini! I've been friends with you ever since we wear nappies!" she said.

Blaise rolled his eyes and gently placed her trembling hands on his chest; "I have only been in love with you...no blonde bimbo or petty shag on the side can change that, but If giving up those things will make you mine then I'll promise you now that from today, I'll only have you..." he said breathlessly.

Pansy smiled; "You really have a way with words Blaise..." she said.

Blaise smirked; "So you'll have me?" he asked.

"Don't hurt me Blaise...I don't think I can take it anymore..." Pansy asked.

Blaise smiled; "I won't..." he replied.

Pansy smiled; "What are you waiting for?" she said.

Blaise smiled and bent down; meeting her lips with his.

Pansy smiled as tears cascade down her cheeks; she then snaked her hands around his neck deepening the long anticipated kiss.

* * *

><p>"Move over, I want to see it too" Draco said as he pushed Hermione.<p>

Hermione cheered; "Finally!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Draco peeked through the French doors and smiled; "He waited years for that..." he said while turning towards his girlfriend. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Hermione smiled; "Happy tears" she replied.

Draco pulled her into a tight hug; "I love you..." he whispered.

Hermione held him tighter; "I love you too..." she replied.

"You're so emotional lately; I think we should have you checked..." He said.

Hermione smiled; "I already went to a healer last week..." she replied.

Draco gently pushed her away and frowned; "Are you sick?" he asked.

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously and chuckled; "Not particularly..." she replied.

"Not particularly...?" Draco asked confusedly.

"There's something I need to tell you...but I'm scared you might not like it...I mean were just new to this and we're starting to—"

"Hermione..." Draco whined. "You're beginning to blabber nonsense again...what is it?" he asked.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and smiled; "Are you ready to be a Dad?" she asked.

Draco's eyes began to widen; "Are you?" he asked flabbergasted.

Hermione nodded.

"You're sure?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded again; "But I'm not-"

Draco didn't let her finish and pulled her to him; he kissed her lips fiercely and began showering kisses all over her face.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered.

"I'm going to be a DAD!" Draco whooped.

Hermione laughed.

Draco picked her up from the ground and began twirling her around; "I'm going to have a baby!" he kept repeating like a mantra.

"Put me down love" Hermione said.

Draco looked at her intently and stared at her eyes; "I love you so much Hermione Jane Granger...Thank you for making me the happiest bloke alive..." he said.

Tears fall from Hermione's amber eyes as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips; "We love you too Draco..." she replied.

Draco kissed her again and hugged her tightly; "We should tell them the happy news..." he said.

Hermione groaned; "Pansy will kill me..." she said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I just told her I'm not pregnant when she asked me awhile ago..." Hermione said.

Draco laughed; "Don't worry I won't let her near you love..." he said.

Hermione smiled and offered her hand; "Shall we?" she asked.

Draco gently captured her hand and brought it to his lips; kissing it softly. "Lead the way love..." he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she led her towards the door.

***FIN***


End file.
